


Laying Down The Rules

by flickawhip



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Carl and Esme discuss things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying Down The Rules

“Welcome home darling…”

“We… need to talk.”

“Did the rules work for you?”

“Yes… mostly. Should this…”

“Esme. If it worked, then we can keep the rules…”

“It was only meant to be for the road trip.”

Carl had smiled, laughing softly. 

“If it makes you happy, then I don’t mind keeping the rules. I just want you happy darling.”

“Even…”

“No matter what.”

“And you really don’t mind?”

“I don’t mind…”

Carl had smiled softly, stroking her cheek. 

“Just be happy, please….”

Esme had smiled, kissing him softly. 

“You really are amazing, you know that?”

“Yeah, I know.”

Carl had teased, nudging her gently.


End file.
